


Not Far From Home

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: A remix!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash_Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Boss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here From the Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528792) by [Ash_Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Boss/pseuds/Ash_Boss). 



It was finally time for him to do it. Today was going to be the day he asked her, he was certain of it. Adrien wasn't sure what was making him feel this way! The timing just felt right

 

"Oh thank god, you're making a move. It only took you forever," There was static from the phone, as a snarky voice chirped at him. Though it sounded rough and disinterested, Adrien recognised the teasing tone in his old friend’s voice. He rolled his eyes at her as the playful grin spread on his childhood friend's face. "Even so, I really don't think she's worth turning down a beach vacation with your best friend."   

 

"I didn't realize Nino had enough money to visit Brazil for the holidays--" Adrien grinned as Chloe's eyes widened a fraction and the edges of her pixie cut seeming to stand on end.  

 

"Well, if that's how you feel then I won't bother checking up on you later! In fact I hope you screw up!" Her cheeks puffed quite childishly and even through the monitor he could tell her arms were crossed. It was as it had always been, her eyes betrayed a spark of laughter and familiarity. 

 

"Then I better screw this up as fast as I can so that way you can say I told you so," Adrien replied with fake look of despair. "Wish me luck." 

 

"You don't need it with Marinette," Chloe said cryptically. as if she knew something he didn’t, and he’d never asked. 

 

"Hmm." He hummed in reply as he reached his dorm "Have fun on your vacation, Chlo."

 

"Oh? You mean the one at the beach. With my beautiful girlfriend. My beautiful actress girlfriend. Of several years? That one?" 

 

"Goodbye, Chloé." 

 

"If she breaks your heart, I'm hiring a hit-man."  Adrien smiled at the unspoken ‘I love you.’ 

 

"And I you. Talk to you later." Chloe waved and signed off. He sighed, shoulders tense. Chloe assumed he was going confess his love to Marinette. Really he was going to ask her a question that had been burning in his gut for years. Though, if things worked out like he had hoped, it'd be the same thing.  

 

_ C'mon, kid, there's no way you're that lucky.  _

 

Though the voice was in his head, Adrien still looked over his shoulder, expecting the floating cat like creature to be hovering beside him. He could see clearly see Plagg chomping on a piece of camembert  once he finished speaking. Adrien's heart twang with longing and loneliness. It had been a while since he missed his magical companion. Longer still his missing of Ladybug who had all but vanished after defeating Hawkmoth.

 

He looked up at the dorms before pulling his coat off as he approached, patting at his pockets to make sure he had his belongings before heading in. As he got closer to Marinette's room, he found her starred contact in his favorites and let the device ring against his ear. 

 

"H-hello?" A sweet as sugar voice flowed from the speaker. Adrien couldn't help but grin at the stutter. Long had passed since the days that Marinette wasn't able to--for whatever reason that still escaped Adrien--speak in full sentences around him. Still a little part of him was wickedly proud that he could make her a little nervous. It made him feel a little better about his own nervousness around her.

 

"Hey!" He said, cheerily. "You ready for some Christmas shopping?" 

 

Jessica, their resident assistant, had paired him with Marinette again (not that he was complaining). This time the search was on for some tacky Christmas decorations. And the loser had to wear the worst Christmas outfits he had ever seen. 

 

"Yeah. I'm heading out right now." There was an ever so slight pause before-- "Where do you want to meet?"

 

He rapped on her door and was immediately met with a freckled face that was wrinkled in confusion that looked so familiar to him and yet so different.  

 

"Here's alright I hope," He replied as he scratched the back of his neck, phone still in his hand. "I mean, I had to come back to the dorms anyway." 

 

"Oh, okay." She cut her eye and grabbed at something, her purse he realized, "Should we be on our way, then?" 

 

"Sure."  He smiled at her, his initial question forgotten for the moment.   

 

\---

 

It was safe to say he was excited as they rode the train downtown. Christmas was one of his favorite times of the year. The city was always gleaming between the alabaster snow and the twinkling lights. He certainly wasn't nervous about being in close proximity of being a girl who even if she wasn't his teenage love was still very stunning and gorgeous. His bouncing leg most definitely did not indicate any such thing as it was pressing just so against her leg. 

 

"Excited?" At the sound of her voice, his back immediately straightened and his knee halted. 

 

"I'm sorry," He said meekly. 

 

"Don't be," her reply quicker than he had expected, the warmth returning to his side as the train began to brake. "I-it's good to see you enjoying yourself." 

 

As Adrien helped her up from her small tumble as the train came to a stop, he offered her a hand. His all practically encompassed hers but it felt right to him so he didn't let it go. Not until she squeaked out in pain! The apologizes rambled from his mouth as his face was set ablaze. His hid it within his scarf that she had made. She had never said so but once he had learned her stitch work after so many competitions years previous, he came to realize she given it to him and so he kept it as a treasure. 

 

"Do we want to start over there?" He pointed to a stall, mumbling into the fabric as he did so. 

 

"Sure, let's see what we can find. Maybe we'll get lucky." 

 

Adrien stalled as he felt his eyes widened and watched Marinette walk over to the stall with the homemade ornaments. There was something about how she had said the word that struck him. It reminded him of what he wanted to ask her but really what were the chances? Still, he watched her as she surveyed the various items, her face almost a mirror to how his Lady was when putting together situations to use her Lucky Charm. 

 

"Marinette?" He asked her after a moment of her seeming lost. She blinked and looked to find him waving a hand in her face. "You okay?"

 

"Y-yeah, I was just...concentrating?"  Her face flushed as she tucked a loose strand of blue black hair behind her ear.

 

"I know you can get pretty clumsy," He said with a chuckle, "But do you really need to concentrate just to stay on your feet?" 

 

"Don't tease me, Adrien, slipping on this could be very dangerous," She pouted in response looking up at him as she tapped her boot against the cobblestone to prove her point. He offered her arm and promised not to tease anymore, watching her glow when he said he thought luck was on her side. It had to be a coincidence, he thought, as he pulled her to his side. He held his hand over hers as sly as he could as they made their way through the crowd until something caught his eye. 

 

"This is pretty cool," He was drawn towards a crystal ball like ornament, an Eiffel Tower in a miniature winter wonderland.    

"It's pretty," Her voice was in awe but was immediately pulled away. His eyes shifted as her giggle danced to his ears, "Look." 

 

It couldn't be. "Is that...?" 

 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir I think." The way she picked up Chat Noir's so gently, Adrien felt his breath leave him. "They forgot his tail." 

 

He simply watched her for a moment as she inspected the items for more faults, as if she had seen his costume up front more than a few times. 

 

"Oh, they have his baton," She chimed again as he looked over her shoulder, "They forgot his ring though..." 

 

Adrien felt his heart stop as his thumb instinctively ran against his bare right ring finger, the question he was wondering for years choking in his throat. 

 

"His...ring?" No, wrong question. Her reaction to her own admittance, however, caught his attention. As if she hadn't meant to point it out.

 

"Um... He had this ring on his left hand. I had to help him during a mission once and just noticed it..."

 

He, in an effort to focus himself, picked out the Ladybug one with hum.

 

"This one is pretty good. Her eyes are a little too bright though. I mean her eyes are bright, but they are kind of like the ocean. Sometimes they're bright with the sun reflecting off them, and the other times they look like a storm." 

 

"You..." Marinette whispered, and boy, that hitch in her voice was something. "Do you know Ladybug?" 

 

Adrien frowned, at a loss of what to say. "No. I ran into her once or twice. I liked to believe we were close...”

 

A moment of silence stretched between them that did little to confirm the feeling in his soul. 

 

"Should we get these?" He asked her and she smiled again. 

 

"Yeah, sure." 

 

Afterwards, they continued their search for more decorations. It almost didn't seem real to him as he got to spend more time with Marinette. Adrien certainly felt like he was falling more and more in love with her than who he hoped she was. Eventually, as she sniffled from the cold, he had decided that they should head back to the dorms. After seeing their competitions choices, and knowing they had it piratically won, Adrien went to change. Jessica texted him almost immediately and asked that he and the others help set up the lobby and tree. He was half way there and already starting when Marinette arrived after his text. 

 

Upon hearing an "Oomph!", he was by her side with her in her arms. The tree had fallen upon her as he had attempted to place the star on top. Blood pooled from the cut on her head and he was immediately filled with dread and guilt. She insisted she was fine as she sat in the chair across the room but Adrien still watched over her before moving away. Cursing his luck and remembering his last day with his kwami, Adrien was startled when Jessica placed a box of mistletoe in his arms. He was lost in thought, reflecting on just how he had gotten through his lowest point when--

 

"I know you get pretty clumsy, but do you really have to concentrate so hard on a nail?”   

 

He smiled as he took the mistletoe from his mouth and tied it. "Don’t tease me, Marinette. Nails can be very dangerous.” 

 

“Well maybe I can help? Jessica said you still had a few.”

 

He crouched down and opened the box on the ground, pulling out a single clump of mistletoe. “Just have this one left, actually.”

 

“Well, I can put it up,” she took the decor from him and began walking farther down the hallway. “Where’s this one going?”

 

He blinked at her for a bit before his grin felt Chat worthy. He was smirking the whole way as he lead her to the final destination. 

 

"Well, go ahead then," He taunted, his eyes glittering with mischief as they stopped before the archway that led to the lobby staircase. He watched her struggle as best she could, merely admiring her. 

 

"....I can't reach." 

 

Her hands fell to her sides and she looked back at him with a pout. The way those little freckles on her nose bunched up over her flushed skin made his mouth go dry. “Help me up.”

 

He swallowed and cleared his throat before moving behind her and hooking his arms around her waist. “O-okay. Here we go.”

 

With little effort, he pulled her up. She squeaked as his arms squeezed her waist and her feet dangled a few feet above the ground. “Can you reach it now?”

 

There was an almost uncomfortable silence as he tried not to think about anything at all, when there was a light touch on one of his hands. "It's up."

 

"D-does it look good?" His eyes flickered to her as he watch her fix her sweater. He coughed silently. 

 

"Y-yeah, it looks good." He looked up at the mistletoe even as he felt her turn to him. 

 

"Well," He heard her hum, "I guess my job is done here." 

 

Before she could leave, however, he let impulse take over and kissed her. Her lips were as soft as he thought they were, and to his surprise, she was kissing him back with equal ferocity. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck to keep her balance. It felt like it lasted for an eternity and a second all when the parted. He pressed his forehead against hers and in the moment that felt so right, he decided to test his luck. 

 

"You're supposed to kiss if you're caught under the mistletoe... My Lady." Adrien felt her still and watched as she studied him. As if she were looking at him truly for the first time, he let her run a hand through his hair and muss it up to an all too familiar fashion.

 

"Chat?" And hell, that was something. 

 

He could only nod in confirmation. 

 

"Chat," she sobbed placed a hand over his bringing it between their faces and she rubbed a ring-less finger, as Adrien’s other hand moved from her waist up to her jaw, smoothing a line into her lower lip with his thumb. The tip of his forefinger prodded gently at her earlobe, taking notice of a lack of jewelry. She looked over every inch of his face as if it was the first she’s seen him in years. In a way, it had been.  

 

Adrien tilted his head and rubbed his nose against hers. “My lady, I found you. I found you.”


End file.
